


我X耀

by A2543916295



Category: all耀 - Fandom, 启王启
Genre: M/M, all耀？ 启王启
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2543916295/pseuds/A2543916295
Relationships: 无？
Kudos: 4





	我X耀

可能会ooc

“真，真的要这样吗阿鲁”

王耀指着那张写满各种诡异play的纸上的第一格颤抖地问道。

你点了点头，这样的动作像是给王耀判了死刑一般，他的瞳子收缩了一下，但好歹同意了这样的决定。王耀拿起旁边早就备好的润滑剂，颤抖地挤出一滩晶莹的液体。白皙的手缓缓伸向下体，掰开那紧闭的小穴，不断向深处进入，小穴流出的肠液顺着手指流出，在下体形成一片小水坑。王耀轻轻地喘息着，又向小穴里加了一根手指，随着手指的不断搅拌，小穴发出阵阵淫靡的声音，惹得王耀红了脸，身上也泛起了粉红。

“能……啊……能不继续了吗阿鲁……”

王耀求饶道

“不能哦~这是规定~必须要玩到哭啊~”

你毫不犹豫的拒绝了王耀带着娇喘的请求。王耀知道没有商量的余地，只好用他的手指去找他的敏感点，手指在小穴里摸索着，一会儿便找到了那个敏感点，在手指碰到那个凸起时，王耀猛地挺起身子，嘴中泄出一阵甜腻的呻吟，脸上布满了潮红。王耀喘了几口气，又慢慢摸索到那个凸起，咬了咬牙，向那个凸起猛戳过去，在极度的快感之下，王耀的眼角出现了一滴生理盐水。你拍了拍手，说：

“好了，任务已经结束了，我们来玩下一下吧~”


End file.
